Businesses and other entities typically acquire or “source” numerous products, parts, services, and other items from a variety of different suppliers or third parties. For example, an automobile company typically purchases tires from third party suppliers for use in manufacturing automobiles. In many cases, business requirements, contractual requirements, or other sourcing rules restrict the quantity or value of items that may be obtained from one or more suppliers. For example, a business may be contractually required to purchase a minimum number of items from a particular supplier or may have a business requirement that it should not purchase more than a certain value of items from any one supplier. Furthermore, the price that is charged by a supplier for a particular item may differ depending on the quantity of items that a business purchases. All of these various rules, requirements, and restrictions make it complicated for a business to determine the quantity of a particular item to buy from a number of potential suppliers to fulfill a needed quantity of that item. The complicated nature of such sourcing may lead to an inefficient and costly sourcing process.